New Beginnings
by ShadowMoonDancer
Summary: AngelBuffy She's been around for years, over two hundred years to be more exact. She must overcome doubts to save everyone including Angel and his team back in L.A. Prophecies will be come to past just not the way everyone thinks. precautionary rating.
1. Prologue

She watched from the shadows

She watched from the shadows. The scene before her would have been confusing to most people. Ten or more guys with screwed up faces were fighting five girls and the girl were winning. Seeing the Crimlar demon coming up one of the sewer's tunnels unnoticed. She emerged from her spot, wooden stake in hand.

"Behind you Buffy," she said staking a vampire through the heart. The blonde turned to look at her before glancing back and seeing the eight-foot tall demon charging her. With Buffy diverted, several of the vampires went after her, but the stranger took them on, as the other four were busy.

As she dusted the last vampire she saw Buffy break the neck of the dull demon. The short young woman then turned to her unexpected helper and asked, "Now what is your name and why should I not kill you vampire?" readying herself to take the vampire on.

The younger looking woman smile and dropped the stake she still held before answering, "My name is Ilandera and there are two reason for you to spare me," she stepped slightly forwards causing five stakes to be drawn all prepared to be thrust through her heart. Stopping she shrugged and said, "First I saves your life and second I have a soul." "No way, you can't get us that way. There are only two vampires with soul and we know them both," the wavy brown haired woman said, stepping around and catching up a cross bow from the floor. "Actually Faith, Spike is the third vamp to be ensouled, I was the second," she said turning her attention to Faith. "How'd you know our names anyway. I can see B's but mine?" Faith said aiming the crossbow at Ilandera's chest. "First off every vamp knows your names, you two are the head slayers after all, second I've been watching you for many years now," Ilandera said easing into a new position. "Look you can tie me up what ever but I need to talk to you all and I mean all, Willow, Xander, Giles everyone. I'm here to help you really." "Watch her," Buffy said to the three trainees, "if she do much as looks at you wrong stake her," Ilandera shrugged again and turned towards the trainees. One was obviously a complete newbie, her hands were shaking, but the other two were experienced and stared the dark haired woman down. Behind her she heard Buffy and Faith talking. "I think she's telling the truth Faith about her having a soul, besides why else would she have helped us?" "Maybe to gain our trust long enough to get her buddies in to kill us B, why else." Feeling that this could take awhile she called over her shoulder and said, "Looking just take me to the gate of the academy it's not like I don't know where it is. I can talk to you all there and Willow can tell you that I have a soul." "Oh and where is it then vampire, I bet you're trying to lead the rest of your kind there," Faith said stalking over. "The address is 635 Old Mill Road the main building is a large brick building with four wings. You moved in there about two months ago shortly after Angel and Spike came to Rome. Buffy broke it off with the Immortal and you moved in. Oh and there is a separate building that you use to keep vampires and other lesser demons in for training. Is that enough description for you?" she asked Faith, "Oh and if Willow is going to teach the higher offensive magics then she needs to touch up the barrier magics more often Buffy," over Faith's shoulder. Buffy chuckled at the last and asked in reply, "How are we supposed to get you there? We made sure that these were no tunnel systems at all in the area." "Don't tell me you trust that vamp B just because it know a lot," "I just know that she is telling the truth, it is almost like I know her," Buffy said. "Fine but if she does anything odd she gets dusted." Buffy looked at her and nodded, seeing that this exchange ended Ilandera said, "I'll be fine in the sun all I have to do is incant a simple charm." "So you are a witch vampire?" the new trainee said. She spoke with a heavy Spanish accent. "Like I said I need to talk to you for various reasons," Ilandera said smiling. "Fine but if you so much as blink wrong you're dust," Faith said. 


	2. Explanations

Chapter 1:

I'm so sorry I haven't put this one up. I lost the flash drive where I saved it and only just found it. Hope the wait was worth it.

Chapter 1: Explanations

Ilandera sat back in the bench in the back of the van. One of the trainees still had an arrow pointed at her, but she was only really worried about the sun that glanced through the curtains on the van.

She sat up as the van slowed and the trainee tensed. Ilandera rolled her eyes and said, "Look if I was going to feed I would have already by now. You're pretty good but not that good. Yet."

"What are you talking about, it's three against one. Five actually since we could hold you off until Buffy and Faith got back here," the most seasoned of the trainees said.

"Hey I would have thought that you would have trained all the over confidence out of them by her stage of training," Ilandera shouted up to the front of the van where Buffy and Faith were still arguing about her coming to their complex.

"If you're who you say you are then maybe we'll let you show them how it is done," Faith said, "But until then keep your mouth shut while B goes and gets Willow," she climbed into the back and told the trainees to go on and clean up.

They sat there for a while waiting, finally Ilandera asked, "So how is Robin? Last time I saw him he was looking pretty beat up."

"How do you know about that?" Faith said in her usual commanding way.

"I have my ways," she was cut off from continuing by the back of the van opening up.

"Is she the one? Doesn't look like much," Kennedy asked as Ilandera scooted out of the sunlight. "I thought you said she had a spell against the sun."

I do but it takes a lot of energy to hold and I didn't have any warning before you opened the door," Ilandera said before closing her eyes and muttering a few words.

"You are strong," Willow commented as she sized the vampire up. "I can see that you have your soul but how should I identify you as a slayer?"

"Well you could see if I'm stronger than a usual vampire or that nice ax you have in the main office should prove it or you could just believe me," Ilandera said standing and brushing the wrinkles out of her dark green dress.

"She passes the basic intelligence test," Kennedy said sarcastically.

Willow muttered something in Kenney's ear before casting a basic probing spell over Ilandera to tell if she was stronger then the normal vampire.

Ilandera felt the tingling and opened her shields just enough to let it through.

After a moment Willow pronounced, "She definitely is stronger than our garden variety vamp we should get her inside." She then looked curiously at the tall woman and asked, "Have we met before? I feel like I know you."

"I've slipped into your mind on occasion to give you some helpful hints," she responded.

Willow nodded and Faith said, "I don't trust you completely."

"I think she's on the level," Buffy said, "Giles know anything about her from your books?"

"There are a few obscure passages about a slayer that was not a slayer, a vampire that did not feed, and a witch that did not live that assisted slayers during the 18th century," he replied, "but nothing definite."

"The lovely Powers that Be decided that I should keep a low profile. As you know they don't control everything and hadn't planned on me becoming a vampire. They even told me to kill myself after I helped advert a small holocaust. Of course they were going to raise me to be a massager. But I declined and kept on not living," Ilandera sighed and asked, "Could we go inside? The sun is a bit strong today."

Buffy nodded and Willow said, "I'll lower the shields but we're going to need some of your blood so you can pass thru after this one your own."

Ilandera rolled her eyes and parted the layered skirt to reveal five knifes. Pulling one she ignored the stare that Kennedy was giving her and sliced her arm open and asked nonchalantly, "Where do you want this?"

Kennedy directed her to a stone and Ilandera let the blood drip down until the stone was covered. Onces that was done she sealed the wound with a word and looked at the people in front of her.

"You know you might just be my kind of girl," Faith said.

"Sun," she responded pointedly.

"Of course, Kennedy would you go close all the drapes in the meeting room and the main hall," Buffy requested.

Kennedy nodded and ran off to the so. The rest walked quickly after her. As the entered Ilandera quickly let the spell go and collapsed against the wall nearly.

Robin walked in at that moment carrying a small girl. "What do we have here? I heard we had a visitor."

Apparently a friend," Faith answered kissing him on the cheek. "Hey Kendra how are you feeling today?" shad asked the little girl sweetly.

The little one shrugged and pointed to the ground. Robin put her down and she walked curiously over to Ilandera. The vampire smiled at the dark haired girl and sat up some.

They stared at each other for a bit and then Kendra giggled and hugged the 200 plus vampire.

"That's the first time that she's made a sound since we found her," Dawn said coming down the grand staircase.

"She's been foisted from family member to family member for several years now. Just because she can move things with her mind and can only communicate thru thought speech. It's rare in humans my guess is that she's a half blood several generations removed," Ilandera said sadly.

"Let's go the sitting room we need to talk. Dawn…."

"I'm not going to stay with the kids. You said you'd let me in on meetings remember," Dawn interrupted.

"And you are I was just going to ask you to take Kendra back up before we start," Buffy said sighing.

"Oh…." Dawn winced

"No it's alright she can stay we're not going to get into anything too gruesome and she's seen worse in your minds anyway," Ilandera said stand and holding her hand out the seven year old.

"Well Kennedy already went to go get Xander, Andrew, and told me to meet you in the meeting room," Dawn said leading the way.

Ilandera was about to step inside when she saw the strip of light coming from a crack in the drapes. Seeing what was wrong Buffy said, "Dawn close that drape better our guest is allergic to sunlight."

Dawn raised an eyebrow and did so. This statement also got the attention of the two men in the room.

"You sure we can trust her Buff?" Xander asked.

"Don't worry Alexander I'm mostly harmless. I got a soul," Ilandera said stepping in as the drape closed. She took a seat in a large armchair with Kendra in her lap.

Once everyone was settled she said, "Before anyone asks anything you must understand that there are things that you can't know at the moment. When I do tell you the PTB have giving me a time limit after which to take care of the problem before they punish me. I don't know that the punishment will be, just that I'll be out of commission for awhile afterwards."

Buffy nodded and asked, "Can you tell us how you became a slayer/witch/vampire?"

"Oh that's an easy question mostly," Ilandera smiled. "We have to go back to my conception first. My mother's original caravan was hit by vampire and one raped my mother. While children of unions such as these are rare because there have to be several factors in place for it to happen I survived. My mother decided to keep me and went to find a cousin caravan. You see my mother's line produced many of the witches for the gypsy tribes. While I was a product of rape I was still revered as a powerful witch. The Powers have to keep the balance so every so often a gypsy witch becomes a potential, though most aren't called on. So I didn't become a slayer until last year when you broke the spell making so only one girl was a slayer at a time. As for the vampire part well the second caravan was hit again by vampires. One finally wore me down enough to get me. As he bit me some of his blood from a wound I had giving him drained into my mouth and I swallowed. I was left for dead. The Slayer of the time found me with her Watcher. Once they were convinced that I retained my soul they took me to another cousin caravan. I was able to keep my soul because I was fathered by a vampire so I already had a demon of sorts inside me and it was strong by that time. That demon is what gave me my power. It also helped that I went into a state of meditation as he drank. My demon and I worked together to banish the other vampiric demon."

"So your saying that the demon that resides inside you is good?" Giles asked intrigued.

"You could say that. We're like twins that are contained in one body. I'm the rational one that can deal with people but Mikala, my other half, is a ruthless warrior and shouldn't be let out often. She can be a pleasant person but she offends often and doesn't really understand mercy. So if you ever see my eyes change for their current shade of blue to a ruby violet color beware of our temper."

"Did the elders teach you some of your spells?" Willow asked, "We've found some Romanian gypsy spells but the language is almost dead so we can't decipher them. Would you be willing to teach some to us?"

"I will," Ilandera answered, "but after I recover from my punishment."

"Can you tell anything else about that?" Xander asked.

"Only that something really bad is coming and when I tell you that it's time we'll need to leave quickly with everyone that can fight or throw a spell. That includes Dawn, Buffy."

"Me?" Dawn questioned.

"You're still a powerful being you just can't be used against your will anymore. You must want to help others by letting someone borrow your power," the vampire sighed and looked at the girl in her lap. "I'll help you train with some of the basic stuff after I'm rested."

Dawn sat in thought for moment and the rest of the room went silent. Ilandera broke it by asking, "Xander how would you feel if I healed your eye back to it's original state. I don't mean just healing the socket but giving back your sight."

Xander reached up and brushed the patch, "You can do that?" he asked.

"After I recover."

"You said you need to rest," Willow said, "We've had the room we use for prisoner vampires set up for you. Shall we?" she said and stood up. Ilandera holding Kendra's hand followed, as did Buffy and Faith.

"Hope you don't mind someone opening the door for you. It's a precaution against escape," Buffy said nodding to the handle.

It was inscribed with crosses and filled with holy water that would come out when someone press hard enough to turn the handle. "Oh that's no problem," she said and reached down. She held the handle for a few seconds before showing it to the others.

It wasn't marked in anyway.

"The reason that vampires are harmed by crosses and holy water is because they've lost their souls, and for those like Angel and Spike, well their souls were damaged when they were returned. Do you mind if Kendra stays with me. She needs someone that understands her."

"Uhh that's fine but the room is small. We'll get you moved soon," Buffy said hesitantly

"Okay well good-night, day whatever. I'm going to collapses for awhile. Could you have some fresh blood ready for me? It doesn't have to be pig I personally prefer bolvin," Ilandera said and closed the door. She had Kendra take the small couch that had been moved in the room and collapsed on the bed and didn't wake for several hours.


End file.
